The current theory of the game of chess is that control of the center of the game board is the crucial factor in winning a game. This has the effect of de-emphasizing all flanking maneuvers along the edges of the board and concentrating all of the players efforts on the frontal attack and frontal defence aspects of the game. The conventional square board produces this natural centripetal emphasis in the conventional game.